Remember
by White Crescent
Summary: Just a fanfic about what I think is the reason Squall decided to be alone, again.


Remember

Disclaimer: Yep! I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, (Although I wish I did) they belong to Squaresoft. But I do own Alicia.

My notes: Please be kind, this is my first in writing a fanfiction. And please read this and of course review! I just couldn't stop thinking why on earth did Squall have a lion on his gunblade, so I wrote this. Sorry if I'm not that descriptive, you see I'm not exactly a very good writer…Okay..thanx!!!! Yeah and please send suggestions!!! 

Remember

A tall young woman dressed in an instructor's uniform led a young boy into a room filled with different weapons. The boy had auburn hair and was wearing a student's uniform. 

"Squall, which weapon do you think would you like to specialize in?" the young woman asked while showing him some weapons which hung on the wall. The young boy stared at the weapons with no interest at all; with a blank expression. There were huge shurikens, shotguns, pistols, spikes and other more. He made no response.

"Squall…" the young woman looked at her student who showed no expression at all. The other students which she took to the room several days ago were all squealing and eyeing with delight and amazement, but Squall made no expression at all. Squall wasn't able to join the other students before because of a very high fever. The high fever was the cause of young Seifer Almasy; another student of hers, whom challenged to fight with him in the Training Center a week ago in a stormy day. She sighed and shook her head.

"Squall, you know, Seifer chose the gunblade…" she announced, hoping that it would catch the young boy's attention. It did. Squall looked at her blankly.

"He did?" Squall asked. The young woman smiled faintly and nodded. Smiling at Squall was hard, he was cold; this made the young woman feel uneasy. Squall's blue-gray eyes returned to the weapons, then back at her.

" Which one's a gunblade?" he asked coldly.

The young woman pointed towards a weapon, which lay on the top of a shelf, it stood against the wall. It looked like a gun that had a big blade stuck to it; nevertheless it's description it looked elegant. Squall looked at it, stared at it as if it wasn't there. It was then that the words came.

"Instructor Megan" he said in a low voice.

"Yes?" the young woman looked at her student.

"I want the gunblade…"

***

Alicia Megan watched her students practice with pride. They were wonderful, swinging their weapons, punching and kicking; they were the best for her. Her gaze suddenly shifted to a student of hers, practicing alone, away from all the other students; Squall.

Although she didn't want to admit it, Squall was her favorite student. He had chosen his weapon several months ago, and ever since he started swinging that gunblade, he caught her attention. He was very hardworking. She walked towards him.

"Squall…why aren't you practicing with your classmates?" she asked as she walked towards him. He swung his gunblade, took a step forward then backward. He didn't stop.

"Squall?" she asked again.

"I don't need them. I can practice by my own." He said.

"Why?"

"I have to be strong for Sis.!"

"Sis.?" She thought. She had heard him say that before, it was somehow common. She then remembered the time Seifer made his nose bleed because he took no notice of him at all. Squall had resisted crying even though his nose was painful, muttering the same words he'd said.

" I have to be strong for Sis."

She smiled.

"You don't want to practice with your classmates…. Then how's about trying me?" Squall paused and looked at her with a puzzled look.

He hesitated for a while, then nodded…reluctantly.

"Okay…." He said. 

"I'll go get my long spear." Alicia smiled and ran to take her long spear.

***

"Squall, you're doing great!" Instructor Megan complemented as she dodged her young student's attack. Squall Leonhart gave no response instead continued on attacking his instructor.

"Squall, don't think about how heavy your gunblade is or how you started out wrong for your attack! Just focus on your attack! If you started out wrong, think quickly and continue on!"

Squall made another strike, this time Alicia barely escaped it. She quickly sidestepped it and watched as Squall stumbled to the ground; he had been outbalanced.

"Don't do attacks like Seifer does, Squall." She said as she helped Squall up. Squall again made no response, instead he just looked straight into his instructor's emerald eyes.

"Seifer only cares for how he attacks, not at how much damage he would inflict, or how effective his moves will be." Alicia continued. Squall frowned.

"I don't care about Seifer! And you are nothing to tell me these things!" Squall snapped as he quickly stepped back. Alicia folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Was it worth it? Was it worth for her to actually spend time with a cold-hearted student who was actually more unnerving than Seifer? She searched her mind for an answer, and it was a yes. Somewhere in her mind told her that Squall needed help. Faintly, her mind even told her that Squall was……special. "How did you actually become my favorite student?" she asked herself, "You? When you don't even care for others…."

"Nothing?" she said in an angry voice; not like the sweet and patient instructor the Garden knew. She thanked her luck that all her other students had gone for a break.

"Nothing?! I'm your Instructor! Be thankful that I actually care for you!"

Squall was rather taken back by his instructor's voice. Ever since he came to Balamb Garden nobody noticed him, save for Seifer who teased him whenever he could.

He looked sideways; he didn't want to see his instructor's face.

"Squall Leonhart, you know what I think? Look at me!" Squall slowly turned his face to look at Alicia Megan's eyes. "What?" he asked in a cold voice.

" I think that you're even worse than Seifer! Seifer tends to be naughty but at least talking to him or rather shouting at him isn't like talking to a wall as with you!"

Squall flinched, Alicia noticed this, and she finally calmed down.

"Squall, I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…"

Squall looked away. "No…Thank you Instructor. You…. You're the first one to ever shout at me. At least somebody finally noticed me….."

"Huh?" 

"Thank you Instructor Megan for practicing with me." He then started leaving. Alicia could have sworn her heart jumped in joy; she finally understood him…a bit.

She stopped him before he could have a fair distance from him.

"Thank you then, Leonhart."

He stopped and looked at his instructor quizzically. "Huh?"

"For spending time to listen to your instructor. Maybe I should practice with you more often? What do you say, Leonhart?"

Squall stared at her for a while then lowered his head.

"S…sure…." It was full of hesitation. Alicia clapped her hand once then smiled.

"Good, how's about tomorrow after class?" Squall nodded, then started to leave.

"See you in class, Instructor Megan…"

"See you too, Squall. "

***

Alicia looked at Squall's gunblade. It seemed uncomplete, bare, and lifeless. They were friends now. Strange, how a small practice gave way to a friendship.

She didn't see it coming, especially from Squall. He was known for his being cold-hearted. Some instructors were surprised. She smiled, it was now almost a year after that day and the practice. She smiled even more, she had found out that deep below that cold heart of his was a very soft spot. Squall was very protective of his loved ones. She knew his secrets now, and him hers. They were really, really close.

"Squall, don't you have a trademark or something on your gunblade?" she asked. Squall looked up to her, he was reviewing his notes.

"Huh?" he asked in a puzzled voice. She got her long spear which stood against the wall, walked towards his desk, and showed its blade to him. A small pixie like creature was engraved on it.

"Like this." She pointed to the blade. The eleven-year old shook his head.

"No.. I don't, what's that for?" he asked. She handed him his gunblade then smiled. 

" An accessory. Nothing important. I just thought your gunblade looks bare."

"Uh-huh….Who made this, Instructor Megan?" he asked as he ran his fingers across the engraved creature.

"Alex…a friend of mine in Balamb. He's good in these things. Maybe I could ask him to do one for you."

"Okay…"

She straightened up and walked towards her desk. 

"Ah… Time goes too quickly…. Next term you'll be in Level Three classes…"

she sighed. Squall looked at her.

"Then Instructor Pith will be your instructor…I wouldn't be able to see much of my favorite student!" Squall shook his head. Alicia laughed.

"I heard Instructor Pith was strict! I met him once, and he's a total perfectionist!" Alicia joked. Squall shook his head more.

"Anyway, have you mastered your limit break? Squall?" she asked.

Squall shook his head. " Not yet…."

"Well you have to! And fast! The field exam is in two days!"

"Maybe I can pull it off even without limit breaks…"

"I hope you do, Squall. Anyway, I think you're an excellent student. A few geezards and an Anacondaur won't kill you. Besides, I'll be with you."

Squall gave her a nod and returned to reviewing the field basics. Alicia sat down her desk, any minute now and the other students would come running into the class. She smiled as she watched Squall review. He was one of the most outstanding students in her class of thirty. He was one of the thirteen who passed the Written Exam and was now going to take the Field Exam in a few days. Strangely Seifer had also passed the Written exam. She shook her head at the thought of the blonde problem child. She understood the reason why he was like that; he was an orphan, like Squall. What she didn't understood was why he loved picking on Squall. Anyway, she knew it would take another miracle to pass Seifer, since he didn't like following orders. She'd heard about his last year's field exam from Instructor Teal, and it wasn't pleasant. The only thing that saved him was his 'Spirit'. She sighed, hoping Squall would learn his limit break soon. Seifer already had, and she was afraid that soon enough he would challenge Squall again. What can Squall do with Seifer's Fire Cross without a limit break?

***

"So which one do you like?" Alicia asked showing Squall some sketches.

Squall looked at them. 

"I'm not sure. Sure, they're nice but they don't seem to…fit my gunblade…"

"Huh?" Alicia asked.

A tall blonde young man approached them.

"Hm. I knew none of these would capture you…Anyway, why not try these?" he asked as he handed Alicia some sketches. 

" Thanks Alex." She then handed Squall the sketches.

"I'm not sure how to choose…"

"How to choose huh?"

Alicia cupped her chin and watched as Alex went into the kitchen to fix some drinks.

"How'd you choose yours? Instructor Megan?"

Alicia looked down at her student. "How?…Hmmm… good question.." She sat down onto one of the chairs in Alex's sitting room.

"Well you see, my sister loved fairies and pixies. So I decided to choose a pixie type. It reminds me of my family."

"Reminds….you..of your family?"

Alicia nodded. "Uh-huh. Oh…" she remembered that Squall was an orphan. 

"Well, it's like it makes me remember of what they wanted me to be- a SeeD. I remember why I'm here, why I'm even staying here even though I'm already a SeeD, even though I'm far away from them." She said. Squall looked at her.

"Remember? So why did you stay?"

She smiled. " To help other children realize their dream. Children like Maya, like you." Squall lowered his head.

"I…have….nothing…to…remember…" He said, laying the sketches onto the coffee table. Alicia looked at Squall, as he stood up and ran away. She didn't stop him, knowing Squall usually did that. She knew he would just be outside later, waiting for his twenty-three year old instructor.

***

"Squall get ready, we'll be fighting an Anacondaur. The way you fight will be graded, understood?"

Squall nodded, he was holding his gunblade with his right hand.

"An Anacondaur is quite tough, but it'll be a breeze if you know where and how to hit it!"

Squall nodded again as they walked inner into Training Center.

"It makes me wonder what an Anacondaur is doing in our training center." Squall said. Alicia looked at him, she could still see the traces of disappointment in his eyes for not being able to choose a style, and not being able to master his limit break before the exam.

"Well, the Garden faculty had it hunted down from Dollet and shipped here, especially for the thirteen of you who passed the written exam."

Squall nodded.

"Wouldn't there be any chance of a….T-Rexaur straying, Instructor Megan?" Alicia looked at Squall and shook her head.

"There is, but only a bit. Some SeeDs are securing that T-Rexaurs and other 'unwanted' monsters like those Grats don't go into the 'Field Exam Area'.

"Uh-huh.." They finally came to the cleared field, where the exam would take place. But something was not right, Alicia sensed that. There were no Garden Faculties around to guide them, and to order the release of the monster. They walked towards the center of the field. 

"Is there something wrong?" Squall asked her.

"I'm not sure…" She held her long spear tightly.

It was then that a sudden roar was heard. It came from behind them. They quickly turned around. A young SeeD was thrown to the ground beside them.

"Uh…." The SeeD moaned. Alicia quickly bent down and checked for the young SeeD's pulse. 

"Is he okay?" Squall asked.

"Don't worry, he's wounded badly…but I guess he could survive."

The SeeD struggled a bit then opened his eyes.

"…..T-Rexaur……It…." Alicia quickly stopped him from talking.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay…I'll cast cure to help you." She said, then used her stocked magic. "Cure" she whispered. "Now…rest.."

"Instructor! T-Rexaur!" Squall yelled. Alicia quickly stood up and readied her long spear. 

"Squall, be careful! You don't really have any GFs junctioned so avoid its attacks as much as you can!" Squall nodded.

A T-Rexaur quickly appeared from the bushes and roared loudly. Squall and Alicia readied her long spear.

"Protect!" she yelled and cast it to Squall. The T-Rexaur spotted them quickly and lashed it tail to them. They jumped.

"Scan!" Alicia screamed as they dodged. Squall ran to the T-Rexaur's behind and slashed it tail a few times. It roared and turned around, then it attempted to slash Squall with its claws. Alicia's protect spell manage to block the attack a lot but the T-Rexaur's long claws managed to slash his uniform and leave a cut on his chest. Squall winced in pain as he stumbled backwards.

"Squall…!" Alicia watched as Squall stumble backwards. "How on earth did this happen?!" she asked herself as she read the T-Rexaur's data.

Level 10

HP 10, 100/10,250

Weak against Water

"Water!" she screamed in anger. The T-Rexaur was then enveloped in water that lifted it up and sent crashing to the ground. After that, as the T-Rexaur was still regaining its consciousness she ran towards Squall and cast another round of Protect spell.

"Squall, why don't you let me do this, you call other SeeDs?" she asked. Squall looked at her, his eyes burning with anger.

"No!" he said, "I won't! If I do then……"

"Then what?! My God! You can't use magic! You can't do a Limit Break! What can you do?!"

Squall looked at her helplessly. He lowered his head. 

"I can help….I can help…I'm sure somebody has called assistance already….I'm sure…"

"Don't be selfish, Squall. It's not only you and me. It's also that SeeD" she pointed towards the unconscious SeeD, "And all the other Garden Faculty who are probably wounded badly……Squall!" It was too late, Squall had launched an attack towards the T-Rexaur. Alicia watched him as he fought the T-Rexaur clumsily.

"Squall, why do you have to make things complicated?!" She yelled. But Squall ignored her. She ran towards them. "Squall!" 

She ran towards the T-Rexaur and readied for an attack. She then dug her spear into its stomach. It roared in pain as she pulled out her spear and backed away.

"Squall, I order you to…Squall!" Squall had tried to cut off the T-Rexaur's tail, but was hit by its tail and thrown to the ground with a huge thud.

"Squall….That does it!" She screamed as she saw Squall wince and cough blood as he struggled to get up. She raised her spear, and threw it in the air while it made speedy circles. The spear made a strange light as it circled due to its blade.

"Crescent Slash!" She yelled, then caught the spear within her hands. She then launched towards the T-Rexaur, swinging her spear back and forth like a pendulum. She jumped over it and started slashing. But the T-Rexaur quickly lashed its tail and sent her crashing towards the hard ground like a fallen angel. It then open its jaws and picked her up. 

"Instructor Megan!" He yelled. He watched helplessly as the T-Rexaur shook his Instructor in the air. His Instructor screamed in pain, the T-Rexaur then threw her to the ground like a useless toy. "Instructor…" he muttered as he ran towards Alicia Megan's fallen body. She was bleeding badly, her instructor uniform was with jaw marks and was stained with blood. "Squall….don't die…." She mumbled, then smiled.

"Your limit break…hehe…I'm sorry, but I think I wouldn't be able to see it….what was it supposed to be called?"

"The Renzoukken…." Squall stopped the tears from coming, but it came, and it wouldn't stop. 

"You know….you'll always be my favorite student..and friend…."

Squall smiled as she placed her bloodied hand onto his cheek.

"Don't…say…things like that….you…you'll embarrass yourself…when you recover…."

"Hmmm..your right….Squall…promise me you.." The T-Rexaur roared as it walked slowly towards them. It had sensed that they were still living, and wanted to kill. Kill. Squall quickly stood up, ignoring his wounds. He wiped his tears and held his gunblade. 

"I'll show you, Instructor, I'll show you my limit break. You'll see." He said, then ran to meet the T-Rexaur.

"Squall…no…I.." tears came into Alicia's eyes.

Squall slashed and slashed, until at a point that his anger and power peaked. He didn't know what happened. He just felt it-power, rage, and anger.

"Renzoukken!" he screamed then jumped and slashed and slashed.

He didn't stop until the T-Rexaur was full of cuts and gashes. Wounds, shallow and deep. Blood splattered onto him. Victory was his, but at a price of his Instructor. The tears came again as he left the body of the creature and walked towards his instructor.

He held her bloodied hand and cried like a child to a mother.

Alicia placed her right hand onto Squall's head.

"Squall…..I saw it…it was amazing…I…was so proud…of my student…."

"Sorry,….I'm sorry I didn't listen to you….Instructor.."

"I understand……you wanted to prot…ect me…"

"Look! I see them!" a voice yelled. The SeeDs had come.

"Squall…..I want…you…to…know..that…whoever..your sis..is…she's proud for you…."

"Instructor….the SeeDs…theye've come….you'll be alright…"

"Kid….you're the one who was supposed to take the test today, aren't you?" a SeeD placed his hand onto Squall's shoulder. Squall looked at him then nodded. "Look, we need to take your Instructor to the Infirmary, and you too." He said in the friendliest voice he could. Squall nodded and looked at his instructor.

"No….please…wait…I need to…tell…my student something…."

"But…" Squall muttered.

Alicia stared at the other SeeD and he quickly understood what she meant. She knew she wasn't going to make it. He then left.

"Squall.."

"Why didn't you..?"

"Squall, if an…ything…happens to…me…remember…"

"Remember what?" the tears they kept on coming.

"Re..member…that…you…have..a…goal….that….I…would..always…be..your..friend…be..in..your…heart…re…mem…ber..that…its…not..only..you….its..us..its..everyone……remember…..p..ro…mise…me….that..you'll…help…others…..and…that..you'll…make..your…sis…even…more…proud…"

Squall nodded and closed his eyes.

"Re…mem….ber…..be…strong…promise..me….like..a.lion….like your…name….Squall….Leonhart…" she then slipped into unconsciousness.

***

Instructor Alicia Megan died of massive blood loss and Squall passed the Field Exam. According to the Garden, a SeeD had failed to follow instructions carefully resulting to the dreadful accident which left 10 injured and five dead. Amongst the dead were the SeeD who had failed to follow the instructions carefully, two students, a Garden Faculty and lastly Megan.

***

"I'll choose this one." Squall said in his cold voice as he pointed onto a sketch of a lion. Ever since the death of his Instructor, he became cold again. He retreated once again into his shell.

Alex smiled, but said no words as he took the sketch and Squall gunblade. He took a look of the child as he left. He was in a black shirt and pants. It was unbelievable that the last time he saw him he was a young child, now although he was still in a body of a child, he knew that the mind was no longer one. He sighed and entered his workshop.

***

Squall stared at his gunblade; a lion was engraved on its blade. Ever since Alicia's death he became more obsessed with lions that he asked Alex to make ring for him. He closed his eyes and touched his ring. 'Remember…' he remembered his Instructor's words. He then decided to name the lion on his ring. 

"Griever"

And with that, he decided never to let his guard down again. Pain was pain; it had hurt to loose a friend and to know why he had lost her. He didn't want to grieve again, to feel pain. Even if it meant having no happiness at all, as long as there would be no pain, he was content.


End file.
